Van Helsing 3: Inner Demons
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: Everyone's got their demons....
1. Bad Beginnings

OK...You asked for it, so HERE it is! Enjoy...  
  
Iilana's heels resounded in the cathedral. A few monks who saw her transform a few months back scampered off at the sight of her. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I know how it feels to be you, Gabriel,"  
  
She quipped, flicking her hair to one side. Carl was walking as if in a dream:  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Carl was feeling tired as they reached Rome.  
  
"Chin up, Carl, wake up..We're nearly there.."  
  
urged Iilana.  
  
"Leave me alone..."  
  
he muttered groggily.  
  
Tying the reins to the coach, Iilana grabbed Carl and snogged him, with tongue AND teeth. That did the trick. Grabbing hold of the reins, he made the horses run even faster. Inside the carriage, the princess and the hunter were thrown back into their seats....  
  
8888888888888888  
  
"Cardinal Jinette."  
  
"Ah, Gabriel. Welcome back. Same to you Carl."  
  
"Thank you Cardinal-  
  
"Anna Valerious. I didn't expect you."  
  
"I returned from the grave, thanks to the three here. Especially my cousin Iilana . "  
  
The Cardinal frowned upon Iilana. She looked hard at him, challenging him.  
  
"You all may go. For the ladies, follow me. I shall show you to your spare rooms. I shall speak to you all in the morning."  
  
All nodded before leaving.  
  
Deep down below the Earth, in Hell, Dracula was in pain. Real pain. And in a rage. Damn Gabriel. Damn him again...  
  
Satan looked down at him and shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"Give me a second chance,"  
  
snarled Dracula.  
  
"You are like a son to me, Vladius- due to that –I shall bend the rules a little. Bring me the TWO Valerious souls if possible."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"T'would appear, Anna's cousin still lives-and is a demon."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
With that, Dracula transformed and flew upwards to Earth.  
  
All was silent in Anna's and Iilana's rooms when a figure slowly entered. Anna prepared to strike when a firm hand grabbed her arm-it was Gabriel.  
  
"Easy,"  
  
he replied wryly. Smiling, she hugged him.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"I'll get used to this."  
  
"Good."  
  
He kissed her forehead and held her as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Carl watched Iilana sleep with adoration. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek-when the most fearful uproar came from downstairs. She got up- nearly breaking his nose. Apologising frantically, she got up and ran to Anna's room-both were awake-and surprised to see her.  
  
"We got trouble."  
  
As Gabriel grabbed his crossbow and readied his Tojo blades, Anna sheathed a scimitar Carl had made for her. They followed the screams and cries-and saw a figment of their worse nightmares. Priests were dashed against the wall. Some blood splattered the walls. The others were DRAINED OF BLOOD.  
  
"Oh my-  
  
Iilana checked the bodies-and felt a chill. On their necks...two puncture wounds. Some had their necks torn out. Just like Father and Mother....  
  
They heard a groaning sound. All turned-and saw an injured Cardinal Jinette.  
  
"Cardinal!" cried Carl.  
  
Gabriel went to help him up.  
  
"Gabriel.."  
  
gasped Jinette.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
Before he could say anymore, he was thrown to one side.  
  
"Hello, all. Miss me?"  
  
All looked up to see Dracula, very much alive and well-fed. 


	2. Bad Blood and Holy Water

"No way..."  
  
Whispered Carl in fear.  
  
"It can't be..."  
  
Whispered Anna.  
  
Dracula wiped the blood off his mouth casually and turned to Anna.  
  
"Ah yes...Anna...you live-still lovely as ever-  
  
"My place is with Gabriel-and I shall kill you again, along with the others,"  
  
She snapped, unsheathing the scimitar.  
  
"Iilana- You look just like your mother-  
  
CRACK!!  
  
In a flash, she had sped towards him and struck him hard.  
  
"How dare you mention Mother's name before ME? After what your brides did to her and Father?"  
  
The bones in his face healed. And Dracula smiled indulgently.  
  
"Iilana, Iilana, Iilana..."  
  
purred Dracula in a condescending way, as if she was a willful child and he, a patient caretaker.  
  
"You are rooted in darkness. Why fight this?"  
  
"Because we Valerious swore 400 years ago to send you to Hell-and KEEP you there."  
  
Anna nodded in agreement.  
  
Dracula gazed upon Anna and iilana. Both were strong and beautiful and did not fear him. They were perfect-to be his consorts. Only with one exception: They rather drop dead then be his consorts.  
  
"Really, only a werewolf's bite could do so-but I doubt Gabriel-or any of you-are that."  
  
"We'll find a way."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
hissed Iilana to Carl. Pulling out her katanas, she swung hard at him, sending him against a wall. Dracula transformed into a bat-like creature before her eyes. She looked up-and said,  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
Before slamming a sword into his left eye-and turning it.  
  
Dracula yanked it out.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Was all he said. Before his eye could heal though, Anna yelled for Iilana to move-nd flung her scimitar into Dracula-below the belt. Carl and Gabriel winced.  
  
Dracula had shrieked in pain before returning to his human form.  
  
"Frigid, castrating bitch."  
  
He spat.  
  
"Had that been permanent, I would be very upset."  
  
"Don't we wish,"  
  
replied Gabriel. Anna held back a smirk. Dracula flew at Anna in a rage- only to strike poor Carl, who was nearest to her. Iilana flung down her swords.  
  
"You hurt Carl..."  
  
Dracula laughed cruelly.  
  
"You loved him?"  
  
"Damn straight. I shall deal with you-but not in this skin."  
  
With that, she became a demon.  
  
Dracula looked her up and down.  
  
"Nice."  
  
She replied by slamming her fist into his chest, sending him into a large vat of water.  
  
"Gabriel, bless the water,"  
  
she ordered, before leaping in to fight Dracula.  
  
Both were well skilled in hand-to hand combat. The moment she heard prayers from above, she smiled. The water was now blessed. She smiled as she watched Dracula sizzle in agony. She left him there-and swam up. She knew holy water could not kill him but at least he would be hurt-for now. Silly her. Dracula blasted back up-and flew at her.  
  
"Look out-  
  
Too late. He had sunk his fangs into her neck and was drinking her sustenance. Gabriel fired-and Dracula retreated, for now.  
  
Dracula landed on a hill and returned to his normal form, shaking with rage- and amusement. Iilana was quite interesting. It had been quite a while that Fate gave him a toy/playmate to play with. He spat the blood of Iilana into a vial he smuggled with him. The moment that entered his body intravenously, he would be so strong, even a werewolf would have trouble killing him. He raised his head to the moon and laughed. 


	3. Dark Desires

Castle Dracula:  
  
Vladius smiled as the blood entered his cold dead veins, bringing a fusion of heat in his body. He decided to get some fledglings soon after. He was desperately in need of assistance. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, his body wracking in agony. Moments passed. All was still. He looked into a somewhat shattered mirror. His pale skin was streaked with black, his mouth and canines more elongated, his wings longer than usual-and his claws razor- sharp.  
  
"Not bad,"  
  
He noticed.  
  
Iilana was washing her mouth for hours. The taste of Dracula's foul blood in her mouth SICKENED her to no end....  
  
Ack...ack.."  
  
Iilana gagged at the coppery sensation in his mouth. Whatever possessed her to do THAT?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Iilana had chomped down hard on his neck, where Gabriel-in werewolf form- had bitten him a year back. Reopening the wound, blood spurted out, turning the water red. He howled and batted her aside, pieces of his flesh in her mouth.....  
  
"Really, Iilana, stop washing your mouth. You're alright."  
  
"Easy for YOU to say, Anna. YOU didn't give him a HATEFUL HICKEY!"  
  
She spat before gargling once more.  
  
"What's a hickey?"  
  
asked Carl.  
  
Anna and Gabriel chose to be silent. Carl decided to look it up in a dictionary.  
  
After burying the many souls that were lost due to Dracula and tending to the injured-Cardinal Jinnette was in a coma -, all collasped in exhaustion onto straws of hay to rest. Iilana dreamt....  
  
888888888888888888888888  
  
The year was 1452, Romania. Two men, their faces hidden by the Nights's cover rode on horses towards a city. The Moon revealed her luminous face, revealing the face of the man on the right. His face was handsome. His hair was long and ebony, tied at the back of his head. A single earring adorned one ear. His attire was grand and black. The one on the left, was ruggedly handsome, his attire rugged. His shoulder-length brown hair was dancing in the cool winds. His face was stern. Iilana's heart stopped. She had seen them before....  
  
"Really, Gabriel, try and lighten up a little, will you?"  
  
"I have little reason to smile, Dracula MY FRIEND."  
  
Friend? Friend? Friend! Was she going mad? Where was she? Then, without warning, the scene changed...  
  
The room was made of Italian marble. Black marble to be precise. Iilana wore a champange –white dress that had tapered sleeves and made a 'ring' at her middle finger. Her dress was an off-the shoulder, strapless number. Her hair was in a French Twist.  
  
"You look lovely."  
  
Carl stood behind her, wearing a suit, looking so child-like.  
  
"Thank you. Care to dance?"  
  
Taking her hand, they did a waltz.  
  
He was a GOOD dancer, to her surprise.  
  
"How did you learn to dance like that?"  
  
"A natural gift, my love."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her. That was when alarm bells rang in her head. Carl kissed her shyly-NOT hungrily like this –  
  
She jerked away.  
  
"What's wrong my love?'  
  
"Carl doesn't force himself on me like that, Dracula. You really should take out that earring if you wish to fool me."  
  
'Carl' grinned-and Dracula took his place.  
  
"I thank you for that sweet blood of yours."  
  
"Not I."  
  
Dracula morphed into his new, improved form. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"I am much stronger now, Iilana. I thank you."  
  
She turned to leave-only to have Dracula's face before her. She struck-he intercepted it.  
  
"So strong...so stubborn-and beautiful-like Anna-  
  
"Keep her out of this!"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
With that, several lengths of black string wrapped around her.  
  
"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string, Iilana?"  
  
He gave a yank. She cried in pain. And woke up...  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Dracula opened his eyes at the same time. He got up from his coffin and picked up several spools of black thread. There was SO much he could do with them...  
  
OK, PEOPLE, GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY? REPLY ASAP! 


	4. Cruel Games

Iilana awoke to someone shaking her. It was...Anna.  
  
"Heavens, you were sleepwalking, talking angrily to someone...."  
  
Not wanting to worry Anna, she lied and said it was a dream.  
  
"Get up. We leave for Romania soon."  
  
"But the others-  
  
"The other monks will look after them."  
  
As she went to wash up, she thought it was really all a dream-until she saw some marks on her arm-as if several strings had been tied round her arm....  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
EARLIER.....  
  
Roma and Darla lay in each others' arms, along with Rigel and Rema. The four young lovers had just ran away from their homes to the old cottage. No one could find them now. Or so they thought. A glass window shattered. The candles went out one by one. The sound of screams followed.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Iilana did not look herself today. She was quiet today. Too quiet.  
  
"Vampire caught your tongue?"  
  
Carl teased. The withering glare she gave him shut him up.  
  
As she took hold of the reins, Anna took Gabriel's hand.  
  
"I don't like this. I don't like this at all."  
  
"Its not like her."  
  
"She probably didn't sleep well last night."  
  
Shrugging their shoulders, they entered the coach.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Darla looked a lot like Aleera while Rema resembled Marishka-too much. Dracula ignored the pain in his dead heart and turned to Rigel and Roma. Both looked strong. They were now his fledglings.  
  
"Do you understand what I want you to do?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Capture Anna and Iilana Valerious. And Gabriel Van Helsing."  
  
"Good. Now rest-by night we shall take flight."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Night fell. Gabriel and Anna were asleep in each other's arms. Iilana was asleep and Carl had taken over the reins. The journey had been uneventful. No vampires this time- An unholy screech contradicted it all at once. To his consternation, a blond-haired vampire-in winged form- flew at the coach. He screamed.  
  
Anna and Gabriel awoke at the screams-, which turned to inhuman shrieks. Grabbing a crossbow and slamming a silver stake into it, Gabriel opened the coach door-and saw Iilana fighting with a vampire. Carl whimpered and passed out when Iilana tore the vampire's throat out, killing it in seconds. Anna grabbed the reins and tamed the horses. Iilana returned to her human form and wiped the blood from her mouth.  
  
"There's more where that come from," she murmured.  
  
"Rema!"  
  
Drawing her katana, she looked up to see a male vampire land at the corpse's feet. He looked up at her, hatred written all over his face.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll send you to her-  
  
"I'm taking you with me!"  
  
He snarled.  
  
Sighing, she bent over- and Gabriel's stake turned him to ashes.  
  
Silence fell.  
  
Anna breathed a sigh of relief. Then, she asked,  
  
"How-  
  
"Dracula apparently has sired a few new fledglings."  
  
"He needs to get up earlier to catch us off track like that."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Dracula growled in stringently controlled rage. Typical newborns. At least Roma and Darla would not fail him-they were older and wiser-he hoped. In the meantime, Plan B would have to do...  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
Carl was awakened minutes later. All four decided to stop and eat. Suddenly, Gabriel unsheathed his rapier.  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"Van Helsing?"  
  
He groaned-and swung his arm at Anna-nearly cutting her pretty face. He plunged it to the ground-missing Carl's leg by an inch.  
  
"Gabriel, snap out of this!"  
  
barked Iilana.  
  
"I..can't.."  
  
he groaned. He kept swinging his sword like a madman. Suddenly, Iilana grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at –and around Gabriel-. To the trio's horror, several lengths of black thread were entwined round Gabriel's every being. He looked like a fly in a spider web. Summoning Fire, Iilana burnt the threads, setting him free. Anna caught him-and wept. Iilana looked into the sky and swore,  
  
"Dracula...if that's the way you want it-let the games begain."  
  
88888888888888888888888888888  
  
Several miles away, on a hill, Dracula stood, all in black, his fingers entwined with BLACK THREAD.  
  
"There are so many things one can do with thread, Iilana my dear."  
  
He whispered, smiling. 


	5. Of Kisses and Cruelty

Morning found the four of them sleepless yet exhausted. Iilana got up in seconds and using a dagger, carved a symbol on her palm. Clenching her fist and biting on her pain, she released it and flung the blood into the air. It formed the same symbol on her palm.  
  
"This is a gateway to Circe's realm. I think I know a way to fight back."  
  
Growing wings, she grabbed the trio and flew into the portal.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Circe's place was lavish.  
  
"Circe had many potions for different things. Especially antidotes."  
  
It was enormous-they would take days to find what they needed.  
  
Iilana suddenly fell to the floor, crying in pain. Her head hurt. Bad.  
  
888888888888888888888FLASHBACK 8888888888888  
  
Gabriel could have kicked himself for getting caught by these barbarians. The said barbarians were doing the kicking for him anyway.  
  
"Brothers! We finally have a human sacrifice for tonight!"  
  
roared the largest one of them all-the leader apparently. Gabriel's back bled from the triangular-shaped scars, thanks to their odd-shaped whips.  
  
"Dracula...if you're not here before they roast me, I will definitely haunt you for the rest of YOUR life!"  
  
He growled. As if on cue, the door broke apart. Three barbarians fell dead. There stood Dracula, sword in hand.  
  
"Sorry I'm late,"  
  
he replied lightly, as if he was late for a party.  
  
"CHARGE!"  
  
Roared the leader. Dracula sliced him into half and freed Gabriel all in a blink of an eye. In a flash, the tables were turned. Both Gabriel and Dracula slaughtered all the barbarians in moments.  
  
"Next time, come earlier,"  
  
growled Gabriel.  
  
"I take that as a thank you,"  
  
replied Dracula.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Iilana shuddered. What were these thoughts running through her head? Memories? Visions?  
  
"What are you doing here Iilana?"  
  
She looked up.  
  
A sad-faced youth, with unkempt red hair and dulled green eyes, wearing tattered gray attire sat on the top of a potion cabinet. Out of his back, two slightly torn black wings.  
  
"Erik?"  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
After Erik 'died', his body had broken into pieces, unlike Circe's. Without a full body, he could not enter the afterlife; therefore he was condemned to be a restless soul. So he stayed in Circe's place, wandering and roaming, with no purpose at all–until Iilana returned.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't you know, Iilana? I broke into pieces after you killed me. Without my full body, I cannot enter the afterlife-but since you're here, I'm NOT complaining."  
  
There was no anger in his voice. No reproach. Just the calm, placid tone of the man she knew-and loved. No, she had gotten over him-or did she?  
  
"Why are you here anyway?"  
  
She explained their situation.  
  
". And as Dracula needs a werewolf's bite to kill him-  
  
"Follow me."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Carl carefully placed the TWO (just in case) essence of Werewolf potions into his bag, along with the antidotes.  
  
"Why are you helping us?"  
  
Asked Gabriel.  
  
"She loves Carl. I cannot force her to love me can I?"  
  
"It's a bit too late to say that, isn't it-  
  
"Gabriel, shut up,"  
  
snapped Iilana.  
  
She calmed down and thanked Erik.  
  
"There is a way to repay me-its not for free you know."  
  
She rolled her eyes. Typical of Erik.  
  
"And you want-  
  
"A kiss."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Carl growled, to Anna and Gabriel's surprise.  
  
"Just one my dear. That's all."  
  
"Close your eyes,"  
  
she said to the trio. All were silent.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
They did as they were told. Carl had to be knocked out to prevent him from killing Erik.  
  
She placed her hands on his shoulder-for a ghost he was pretty solid- and closed her eyes and kissed him. It was deep and passionate. As they parted for air (mainly Iilana), he smiled.  
  
"Yes...I remember it now..."  
  
He faded away-but not before caressing her cheek.  
  
"Carl is a lucky man indeed. He'd better treasure it-such things cannot last. Oh, and if he breaks your heart-I'll kill him, I promise."  
  
She smiled at that. Then, Erik was gone. Turning to our heroes, she said,  
  
"You can turn around now."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Dracula fingered the finely powdered glass bits. He had rubbed them upon the threads, ensuring they would be deadlier. He grinned at all the pain he was going to inflict on Carl...  
  
I KNOW....I stole the 'kiss scene' from Matrix Reloaded (Matrix RULES!) ....By the way, who do you think should be taken by Dracula and his minions? Anna or Iilana? REPLY ASAP! 


	6. Cruel Games2

Carl awoke, groggy. He just had the weirdest dream ever-of a vampire taking him away from his room ( The four of them spent the night in an inn). Then, he smelled Death-and realised he was chained up in a castle-Castle Dracula!  
  
"This is no dream!!"  
  
he thought, horrified.  
  
"Indeed,"  
  
replied a familiar voice-Dracula! He held up a string.  
  
"There are so many things one can do with string,"  
  
he hissed.  
  
"Didn't know you could sew, you fanged fop!"  
  
spat a reckless Carl. The rage at Erik kissing Iilana now poured upon Dracula. Big Mistake. Dracula snapped his fingers. A string coated with grounded glass entered Carl's arm, drawing blood. With a wave of his hand, Dracula smiled as Carl screamed in pain while the strings shot through him, one by one.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Iilana was puzzled to where Carl could have gone. Odd... he seldom left without rhyme or reason. A villager remarked that she saw a bat-like creature with someone in its claws. With horror, she flew-she's a demon, remember?- towards Castle Dracula. Anna and Gabriel would follow suit.  
  
As she flew at full speed, an aubdurn blur rushed towards her. She was sent crashing into a tree. As Darla prepared to crush her windpipe, Roma appeared.  
  
"No, my love! Lord Dracula wants her alive!"  
  
Bad timing. For Iilana backhanded Drala and tried to escape when both vampiric lovers grabbed hold of her –and scareed her face AGAIN. Shrieking in pain, she collasped-into a lake. Roma retrieved her.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
Said Darla, stroking those sleek black wings of Iilana's.She wanted a bit of fun...  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Anna and Gabriel were riding their steeds at full speed, trying to catch up with Iilana. Their hearts nearly stopped when they heard shrieks and cries of pain. They stopped when an impossibly lovely lady, all tarted up, sitting on a tree branch, giggling. She held something in her hand. Tossing it to Anna, she sneered,  
  
"All angels go to Heaven. This one shall go to Hell."  
  
With that, she became her winged form-and flew off. Both were too stunned to do anything. Anna undid the cloth covering the thing-and screamed.  
  
In the cover-were Iilana's black wings, torn crudely from her back, bloodied and all. 


	7. Taking Over Me

(CAPITALS are Song Lyrics)  
  
Iilana awoke, in human form, on a bed. It was a four-post bed, with silk drapes. The pillows were silky soft. The blankets-  
  
She paused. She looked down at herself- she wore a fine gown. It was a strapless red and black taffeta gown that had tapered sleeves that reached her middle finger. It showed a bit of her well-formed cleavage. On the bedside table (oak), a black choker the shape of a rose. She put it on on impulse.  
  
"Awake, my dear?"  
  
Dracula's voice. Damn it! She was in his castle! She kept silent.  
  
"I know you're awake, Iilana. Now, come on out. I wish to have a word with you."  
  
She stayed where she was.  
  
888888888888888888888888  
  
Dracula sighed. The girl was really stubborn. Fine, time for extreme measures.... Snapping his finger, all the doors in the castle-save the main door of course-swung open. Pulling his index finger in a 'come-hither' gesture, Iilana slid effortlessly from her room into the ballroom, where Dracula was. He snapped his fingers-and she halted just inches from his face. She gasped for air. Her feet hurt and so did her back.  
  
"Curse be Darla...that (she tore off Iilana's wings) was uncalled for."  
  
He thought. Gently running his fingers down her slender back, the pain faded.  
  
"I believe thanks are in order."  
  
Before she could reply, she cried out in pain and fell to the floor, shaking.  
  
"Not again...."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME BUT I REMEMBER YOU  
  
Gabriel looked out of the window of the grand Valerious manor, where Dracula was a relative to the royal gypsies that dwelled here.  
  
"Come now, Gabriel, don't be so unsociable,"  
  
laughed Dracula, pulling him over to where some ladies were.  
  
Gabriel was struck dumb when he caught sight of a dark-eyed and dark-haired angel in hunting gear not unlike Anna's walk into the manor. Beside her, an equally beautiful lady clothed in a pink blouse and black pants-with black cloth criss-crossed round her arms (think Eric Draven meets Amy Lee). Dracula himself went silent at the sight of the latter. Had they been dogs, they would be drooling all over the floor.  
  
"Greetings, cousin,"  
  
The woman that resembled Anna greeted Dracula courteously.  
  
"Who are you, sweet angel?"  
  
asked Gabriel, lost in her eyes.  
  
"Allegria."  
  
"Illyria,"  
  
The other woman replied.  
  
Love usually blossomed on less than that.  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I LIE AWAKE AND TRY SO HARD NOT TO THINK OF YOU  
  
BUT WHO CAN DECIDE WHAT THEY DREAM?-AND DREAM I DO  
  
I BELIEVE IN YOU  
  
I'LL GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO FIND YOU  
  
I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU TO LIVE TO BREATHE  
  
YOURE TAKING OVER ME  
  
"Are you alright, my love-  
  
"DON'T touch me!"  
  
She barked. He jerked back.  
  
"Suit yourself. I wanted to ask you to dance but-  
  
"I can't dance, Dracula. Besides, how can I enjoy myself when Carl was taken by one of your kind-and tore off my wings?"  
  
"Let's make a deal, shall we, love? You dance with me-and I'll bring you to Carl."  
  
"ONE dance."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dracula dipped her, spun her and twirled round with her with such grace that would make the experts weep with shame.  
  
As he leaned in to kiss her, she went into a trance: The visions....  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dracula and Illyria made a beautiful couple. So did Allegria and Gabriel. Within a few months, the lovers were head over heels with each other. That night, clad in black and red seperately, the four of them danced the night away. They could do this forever-but it was never meant to be....  
  
MONTHS LATER....  
  
Dracula cradled Illyria's corpse in his arms, weeping.  
  
"No!"  
  
His mind protested, but she was truly dead. After receiving false news that he died in battle, she was so greif-sticken she flung herself off a cliff. Allegria had found her shattered corpse. Gabriel held Allegria, filled with relief that she was alive-and sorrow for his friend Dracula.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gabriel looked down at the man-or what used to be a man and his best friend- grimly, sword in ahnd. Ever since Illyria had died, Dracula had been unconsolable-and had gone mad .He killed innocents-and drank their blood. Just last week, he had killed Allegria, breaking Gabriel's heart so.  
  
"Dracula,"  
  
He growled. Dracula looked up, blood all over his face.  
  
"Ah, Gabriel. Nice of you to come. I was getting hungry."  
  
"I have to take you down-after what you did to that village-and Allegria, I cannot suffer you to live."  
  
"I was hungry."  
  
"You monster,"  
  
he growled. Both fought for what seemed like hours-and finally, Gabriel finally murdered Dracula. But Dracula, in his dying breath, swore his soul to Satan to be immortal. And it was done.....  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Finally, oh, finally.... The memories released Iilana. She fell to the floor, tears in her eyes. But they were not for herself-they were for Dracula.  
  
"I saw it all....Gabriel was your friend...A woman that resembled me...you loved her-she died due to a lie-  
  
Dracula looked at her, shocked.  
  
"How-  
  
"It appears you gave me your memories when you bit me."  
  
Symphaty was growing in her heart now. And that terrified her.  
  
Dracula leaned against a pillar and laughed bitterly. To think he was talking about this....  
  
"Illyria and I loved each other despite their differences. In truth, we were so similar yet so alike. We loved hunting and fencing."  
  
A bitter smile grew on his face.  
  
"She was a child of the Light. I, of the Darkness even before I sold my soul to Satan. But it appeared my enemies were determined we should never be together-they wrote a note alike in my hand-she read it-  
  
He trailed off, not wishing to relive the memories.  
  
All was silent.  
  
"Come,"  
  
he said abruptly.  
  
"Take my hand if you wish to see Carl."  
  
She got up. And they left the ballroom at once.  
  
HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALL I KNOW  
  
AND ALL WE HAD?  
  
YOU SAW ME MOURNING MY LOVE FOR YOU-AND TOOK MY HAND  
  
I KNEW YOU LOVED ME THEN  
  
I BELIEVE IN YOU  
  
I'LL GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO FIND YOU  
  
I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU TO LIVE TO BREATHE  
  
YOU'RE TAKING OVER ME  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dracula's POV:  
  
I watched with puzzled fascination as Iilana seemed to have a fit on the floor. Then, after what seemed to be centuries, she stopped and looked up at me- she was crying. For ME. It appeared that when I bit her, I gave her my memories. Cursed be Gabriel, who had cut off my finger along with my body- he had the gall to wear my ring as if it was his. From what I last heard of the present Gabriel, God had given him a new form-as a bloody(not the swear word), dying infant and placed him on the steps of the Vactican. How I wish I could have killed that wretch there and then! And yes, Allegria has returned-as Anna, every bit of her strong , fiesty and beautiful. My, does she HATE me. Iilana-or should I say, Illyria, still looks the same. She seems to be a little warmer somewhat. Perhaps the hollow of my undead heart shall be rekindled after all....  
  
8888888888888888888  
  
Carl was going in and out of consciousness. He would die soon unless Help came –and it did.  
  
"Erik?!!"  
  
"Sh..Carl, listen...I'm going to take over your body for a while-  
  
"I rather be dead!"  
  
"Don't I wish. Now shut up and listen. I'm taking over your body so that you can live."  
  
"I won't do it!"  
  
"You MUST! Do you want Iilana to be sad because of you?"  
  
"Of course not-  
  
"Let me in then. Please."  
  
Carl agreed. And Erik took over him.  
  
I LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND SEE YOUR FACE  
  
IF I LOOK DEEP ENOUGH  
  
SO MANY THINGS INSIDE THAT ARE  
  
JUST LIKE YOU ARE TAKING OVER...  
  
(The song is Taking Over Me, by Evanescence.Methinks that should Evanescence be around in Dracula's time period, they would be his personal entertainers-what a twisted mind I have..... NO, I DON'T own Evanescence or Van Helsing. Grrr.....) 


	8. Tears Of Pity And Hate

Anna shuddered with the trauma of looking at Iilana's torn-off wings-and the fear of what could have happened to her. Gabriel sorely wished he could hold her in his arms to comfort her forever. But that was a luxury they could not afford. Not now at least. Placing her in the coach, he took hold of the reins and rode towards Castle Dracula at full speed once more.  
  
Xxxxxxxx  
  
Anna sternly reined in her emotions and took Gabriel's hand as they reached their destination. Both silently walked (not an easy task when holding a bag with two 'werewolf potions' and their antidotes) towards the castle. Anna then thought of an idea to save time.  
  
"Hold on to this,"  
  
she whispered, passing the bag of potions to Gabriel-before grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and leaping towards the highest room in the castle.  
  
"Demon blood,"  
  
she explained. However, her exhilaration at being more powerful died when she heard giggling. They were not alone.  
  
"Anna-  
  
"Hush, Gabriel, we're not-  
  
Before she could finish, a trapdoor under them opened.  
  
"ALLLLLLOOOOOOOONNNNNNE!!!"  
  
8888888888888  
  
Anna fell rear first onto a hard stone ground.She was in a dark chamber. The door was tantalizingly open before her. She silently cursed before getting up. Her heart skipped a hundred beats like an Irish jig when she heard a cool, melodious masculine voice croon,  
  
"Hello, my pretty,"  
  
Into her ear. She looked into the face of a blond-haired, gray-eyed youth, grinning. His sharp canines betrayed his dark metamorphis. She backhanded him and gave him a roundhouse kick to the nose. She ran towards the door- only to be yanked back.  
  
"Now, now, my pretty, can't have such a beauty leaving my sight-  
  
She kneed him in the groin.  
  
"Bi---!"  
  
He growled, backhanding her.  
  
This was going to be a LONG day.  
  
8888888888888888  
  
Gabriel studied hi surroundings. Fine, so he was in a dark chamber-and the door was open. And guarded by a female vampire. Great.  
  
"At last, the famous Van Helsing,"  
  
she purred, like a sucumbus out of Hell-though the irony was largely lost on her.  
  
"You look better than I thought."  
  
"Compliments, Miss, get you nowhere."  
  
"On the contrary."  
  
With that, she flung herself at him.  
  
"Say goodbye!"  
  
He jerked aside-and she slammed into the wall.  
  
"Goodbye,"  
  
he replied wryly, before running towards freedom. However, she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt-and struck him painfully.  
  
"Play. With. Me!"  
  
She cackled.  
  
Gabriel muttered,  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
before striking her. She was a good fighter apparently, for she deflected his blows. As she sent him flying face-first into a wall, she retracted her fangs and licked her lips in anticipation of a good feast.  
  
Gabriel searched through his pockets for a second weapon. His crossbow was out of his reach.  
  
"I shall become lovelier with your blood,"  
  
she sneered before attacking.  
  
No chance. Gabriel whipped out a vial of garlic juice, uncorked it in one fluid motion and flung the contents into Darla's mouth. She retreated, clutching her throat, gasping and crying in pain, before her head exploded into bloody pieces all over Gabriel. Making a sign of the cross, he wiped the pieces off his clothes, picked up his crossbow, grabbed a torch and went to search for Anna.  
  
88888888888888888  
  
Anna wiped the blood that trickled down her pretty lips. Roma (that was the name he gave) licked his lips as he leered at Anna .  
  
"What is your name, Angel?"  
  
"I don't give my name to Evil scum like you."  
  
(A/N: OUCH!)  
  
He drew his claws and slashed at her. Anna sucker-punched him before grabbing her scimitar and slamming it into his shoulder. Make no mistake, she wanted him dead. But first, she needed to find Iilana and Carl-and of course, Gabriel.  
  
"Where is Van Helsing?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
Big Mistake. Using her palm, she slammed the scimitar deeper into his shoulder blade, making him scream. Before he had time to heal, Anna had reopened his wounds, adding on to the agony.  
  
"Every time you lie or don't answer, you'll get it from me. Now talk. Where is Gabriel? And where is Dracula?"  
  
"I don't know-  
  
"Spill! Or it's your blood that spills. Try not to lie to me."  
  
When he hesitated, she sighed-and TURNED the blade.  
  
He howled.  
  
"Alright, alright1 I'll talk!"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Gabriel's in the adjoining cell-its unguarded I swear. As for Dracula, he's in the ballroom."  
  
"Where's the friar?"  
  
"What friar?"  
  
She reached for the blade with her free hand.  
  
"Wait! I really don't know I swear!"  
  
She looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying.  
  
Yanking out the blade, she cleaned it and turned to go.  
  
"You little Gypsy trash,"  
  
snarled Roma, throwing himself with all his might at her, fangs and claws bared. Anna was prepared for that. She yanked out the pin of the contraption (courtesy of Carl) that gave out light with the intensity of the Sun-and in one swift, inhuman motion, flung it directly at Roma. As she ran out of the chamber, there was a blast of bright light-and the smell of rotten flesh burning. She stopped to catch her breath, grabbed a torch too- and went to search for Gabriel.  
  
8888888888888888888888  
  
Dracula had stopped abruptly as they made their way to look for Carl.  
  
"What-  
  
"Intruders."  
  
He had hissed. To his anger, Iilana smiled-he knew at once that it was Gabriel and Anna. He then spoke in Romanian, ordering Roma and Darla (damn her) to play with their visitors-but keep the blood in their body. She nearly cried out in horror-only for Dracula to press her lips against his to shut her up. One part of her wanted to murder him-the other wanted this. In the end, she simply waited for him to stop kissing her before following him.  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
She paused.  
  
"What is it-  
  
She ran to the door and broke it down-and screamed with horror. The room was filled with blood-soaked strings. Blood covered the floor-but Carl was not there. The tears she had shed for Dracula's dark fate had turned cold at this sight-and turned to tears of hate (A/N: Don't you just LOVE Phantom Of The Opera?).  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, MONSTER?!!"  
  
She was not afraid of him. At all.  
  
"To think I pitied you,"  
  
she spat coldly, her fists clenched in unspeakable rage and grief.  
  
"Oh what a deal of scorn looks beautiful in the contempt and anger of her lip! A murd'rous guilt shows not itself more soon that Love would seem hid."  
  
Thought Dracula, quoting the bard. It appeared the more she despised him, the more he desired her.  
  
"I am here, Iilana. You need not yell."  
  
She turned around-and saw a blond-haired man, his clothes bloody and all- but otherwise-unhurt, standing before them both.  
  
"Carl?"  
  
8888888888888  
  
Anna stiffened as she heard movement before her. Unsheathing her scimitar, she counted to three before leaping out of the darkness, ready to attack her foe...  
  
8888888888  
  
Gabriel readied his crossbow as he saw a shadowy figure approaching. Counting to three, he did likewise- and came face-to-face with the love of his life, battered and bleeding a little but otherwise alright. Anna laughed nervously before sheathing her scimitar and hugging Gabriel with her free hand.  
  
"You're hurt,"  
  
she said, looking at the claw marks on his cheek.  
  
"So are you."  
  
"I'm fine,"  
  
she reassured him.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Throwing her torch to one side, she flung her arms around him and kissed him. For a while at least, both forgot their problems and were in Heaven. But then, it ended all too soon.  
  
"Let's go. Iilana and Carl need us."  
  
And they left. 


	9. Deja Vu

Iilana ran to Carl and held him, weeping for the first time in years.  
  
"Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, its me, Iilana. Erik has taken over me for a while-or I would have died of my injuries."  
  
"Thank you, Erik...."  
  
She whispered.  
  
"Has he(meaning Dracula) -?  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Both now simply lived for that one moment of utter bittersweet bliss, to Hell with all that would happen or was happening now... that had each other. Iilana, the strong, spirited fallen angel who-like her cousin Anna- was determined to be independent, determined not to have Charity extend its rude hand towards her. That Iilana was gone. It died after Carl came along. Now... She was...she was-just a little girl in a warrior's body. She had grown up too fast after her mother and father's deaths-and though she was mature in body an mind., she was still a child of the emotions, who simply sank into her seat where her heart and emotions lay, overwhelmed by them all.(A/N: Alright, I'll stop rambling now......)  
  
As for Carl, inventions were not the only thing he lived for now. The sweet, sweet Sad Muse in his injured arms-who was bleeding and half-nude and in his lap when they first met- was now the third love of his Life. First, the Church, second his inventions. Now, Iilana was the third, but equally important love of his Life. (A/N: Deep, isn't it?)  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gabriel bit the lower part of his lip until it bled while Anna injected the werewolf potion into him.Just then, she placed a the syringe into her own arm and after injecting some of her blood into the syringe-injected it into Gabriel.  
  
"Just in case."  
  
She said.  
  
She quickly placed some of the antidote into another syringe.  
  
"If you're late-  
  
Gabriel began.  
  
"-run like Hell. And no, I won't be late."  
  
Anna finished for him. He pulled her into another kiss, only more intense. He hoped they could pull off this little coup-without anyone dying.  
  
With that, he pulled away  
  
"Go. NOW!"  
  
And Anna did.  
  
8888888888888  
  
Dracula's eyes grew dark black and cold at the sight before him. With a snarl of rage, he flew at the lovers and tore them apart (He separated them). Transforming, he flew out of the window-with Iilana-, glass be damned, and onto the roof. Glass shards rained down like sharp rain. Thunder boomed. Grabbing her neck, he snarled in Romanian,  
  
"It doesn't matter who you are anymore-If I cannot have you, no one shall!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Dracula turned around-it was Gabriel , the full moon behind him. And it was close to midnight.  
  
"One," 


	10. Deja VuReload

In seconds, the Moon held her sway upon the Monster Slayer. Clothes ripped off to reveal dark black fur. His teeth elongated into sharp canines. His eyes grew sharp and alert. But that was not what shocked Dracula. What did was that he had a pair of dark-black wings-and his claws were as long as daggers.  
  
"Demon blood...of course-but how..."  
  
"Anna gave it to him,"  
  
spat Iilana.  
  
"I ressurected her, Vladius. And you know what I am."  
  
She added, answering his silent question.  
  
Transforming, he flew at Gabriel. The pouring rain baptized them both.  
  
88888888888888888888888  
  
Iilana tried to transform-but the pain in her back would return should she do so.  
  
"So what? Have you not felt pain before? How can you act like this?!"  
  
She scolded herself. Getting up-not an easy task when one has smashed through a glass window and had one's head nearly pulled out by a vampire- , she cried out for Dracula to cease-only to lose her balance. She tried to transform-but with one's wings torn off, there is little one can do to change the situation to their benefit. She fell, screaming. For one terrifying moment, Dracula saw History about to repeat itself all over again. At that point in time, the Moon hid her face from the men, turning Gabriel into his human form again. Both acted at once. Dracula swept down and caught Iilana, while Gabriel grabbed them both-using the demon blood and the werewolf venom in him to his potential- and threw them back onto the roof.  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
asked Iilana, her eye behind Dracula. In the corner of her eye-was Carl, holding one of her katanas.  
  
"I lost one woman to an 800m fall. I would not let it happen once more."  
  
"Carl would be most unhappy should I let the woman he loved die-  
  
was Gabriel's reply before Dracula shot towards him-past him and towards Carl. Clearly, he had seen Carl through Iilana's eyes.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Two,"  
  
Imediately, Gabriel leapt upon Dracula and chomped down hard on the same spot he had bitten just a year and a half ago. Carl flung the katana to Iilana-who sped towards Dracula-and turned him around to face her.  
  
"This is how you died,"  
  
She said emotionlessly before slamming the sword into his heart.  
  
Xxxx "....And as Gabriel cut off Vladius' finger, he also slammed the blade into his ex-friend's black, black heart. Dracula opened his mouth and uttered a silent cry. Red blood foamed out of his mouth-mildly surprising Gabriel who expected it to be black-. He fell to the floor dead, his eyes wide open. Gabriel made the sign of the cross before removing the ring on Dracula's finger and setting the corpse ablaze. As Dracula was of a high status, it was only fitting he had such a burial...."xxxxxx  
  
Dracula fell through the roof with an unholy cry-bringing Carl, Gabriel and Iilana with him-, he landed on the stone floor. He swore he heard the cracking of his bones. Gabriel lay on the floor in werewolf form, stunned.Anna-who had just entered that room- looked on, shocked. Carl was also out cold. Iilana crawled towards him and took his hand, sadness in her eyes. Despite all he had done, It was really not Dracula's fault that he had become this...this foul monster-all because of a lie that took the woman he loved from him, driving him mad... He looked a terrible sight. Blood leaked out of every pore of him.  
  
"I forgive you Vladius Dracula...on behalf of all my late relatives...."  
  
She whispered, wiping the blood from his eyes.  
  
"Do you-?"  
  
"I do."  
  
She said, as solemn as a bride taking a marriage vow.  
  
"So do I."  
  
Iilaana and Dracula looked up-it was Anna.  
  
"I'm so sorry I murdered you then, cousin,"  
  
whispered Dracula.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
Then Dracula smiled-for the first time in years, he smiled a true smile. No hatred or malice in it at all. From the corner of his eye, he saw –all in white-Illyria, walking towards him, a gentle smile on her lips. He raised his hand-and she took it. Then, Dracula became nothing but ashes. Iilana and Anna watched as the souls of Dracula and Illyria faded away. She felt an even bigger peace envelope her-the centuries-old hatred linking the Valerious and Dracula had been severed at long last. She closed her eyes as the clock chimed –only to open them upon hearing a growl-Gabriel was still under the Moon's sway. At that precise moment, Anna whipped out the antidote and was about to run to Gabriel-when Iilana grabbed it instead.  
  
"Let ME do it."  
  
She was determined not to let History repeat itself. With that, she leapt upon Gabriel and slammed the syringe into his back. She felt like she was on a bucking bronco-only much more dangerous. Injecting the antidote, she yanked it out of his back-and yelled to Anna to grab Carl and RUN LIKE HELL.  
  
Anna obeyed at once. Following suit, Iilana and the duo ran as Gabriel practically tore the place down in pursuit of time. Just then, she heard the clock's final chimes of midnight.  
  
"...Ten....Eleven..TWELVE!"  
  
They stopped when they heard a ear-splitting howl become a human cry. Anna and Iilana turned around. Gabriel lay there, bloody and battered-but alive and in human form.  
  
Anna held him and cried for joy. Ripping off the fine(if slightly tattered) brocade she wore, she placed it around Gabriel. Clad in a thin bodice and chemise that fortuntely reached her legs, she gently roused Carl.  
  
"Is it over?"  
  
Erik was gone. Now there was only Carl there in her arms.  
  
She hugged him for joy too.  
  
"I take that as a yes then,"  
  
Carl whispered, enjoying the bliss of being pressed against such a divine body.....for now at least. 


	11. Sakura Drops

A week later found them all in the headquarters of The Knights Of The Holy Order once more. Gabriel entered the confessional, made the sign of the cross and dais,  
  
"Forgive thee Father, for thy have-  
  
"For once you have NOT!"  
  
Gabriel brightened at that-and (for the first time) at the sound of Cardinal Jinette's voice.  
  
"Cardinal Jinette! You're alive!"  
  
cried Carl, pushing past Gabriel and hugging the Cardinal-whose expression was priceless.  
  
"I presume you have destroyed Dracula-at last?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
All replied in unision.  
  
Jinette looked at Anna. Then at Gabriel. He sighed. He was no fool. He knew they were in love with each other.  
  
"I have never done this before...but I give you two my blessings-you are free to marry if you wish-  
  
He never finished. Anna flung her arms around Jinette and hugged him, thanking him profusely. His sparse eyebrows were raised.  
  
"Is she allowed to do that?"  
  
asked Carl to a bemused Gabriel. Iilana chose to remain silent.  
  
"That..."  
  
said Jinette after Anna released him.  
  
"Includes you too...Carl."  
  
All turned to look at him, as if he grew four heads with purple hair .  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Do not think me a fool, Carl. I ALREADY KNOW about you and her in bed-  
  
"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"  
  
Both lovers cried simultaneously.  
  
"Well, Carl, you ARE a frair-and you haven't taken a vow of chastity yet-  
  
"Shut up, Master LoverBoy-  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Both the friar and the Monster Hunter shut up at once. Jinette had THAT effect on them. Somewhere, a hundred pins dropped on a sponge.  
  
Jinette breathed in-and out.  
  
"Now, before I was INTERRUPTED....Carl, do you love Iilana?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"GOOD! So I am giving you my blessings. End of story. Understand?"  
  
Carl nodded.  
  
"Any....catches?"  
  
asked Iilana, not so naïve to believe the rooster in a red dress was actually saying all this.  
  
"Anna, Gabriel, I do wish your...ahem...offspring will-  
  
"Take after their father in occupation?"  
  
"Well, yes-  
  
"I don't see why not. Anna?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Anything to be with Gabriel.  
  
"So, that aside-when's the wedding date?"  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!"  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
6 years later....  
  
PLACE:KYOTO, JAPAN  
  
(This is stolen from Samurai X's ending)  
  
"Anna! Over here!"  
  
Iilana, clothed in a simple yet lovely navy-blue kimono waved to her cousin, who wore a gorgeous red and black kimono, the pattern not unlike the hunting gear she wore in Romania. Carl was smiling as Celina (Spitting image of Mother-save for her blue eyes) and Ivan (a spitting image of Carl save he had his mother's eyes) ran to greet their aunt. Their wings would grow strong soon. As for Iilana's, hers had regrown just a week before their wedding.  
  
XxxxxxxFLASHBACK  
  
Anna had looked so lovely in her mother's wedding gown-Gabriel looked amusing wearing PROPER clothes( If looks could kill, both Carl and her would have died on the spot while sniggering at his hair in a PONYTAIL). Iilana was no less lovely, wearing-of all things- a white blouse and black pants-with black cloth brutually criss-crossed all over arms and blouse.  
  
XxxxxxEND OF FLASHBACK  
  
Dismounting her steed, she placed a basket of food in Iilana's hands before hugging her nephew and niece. They had all gathered here to watch the sakuras fall. What a lovely sight it was, really.  
  
"Where's Tae?"  
  
"She said she'd be coming later-with a new lover of hers. Name's Enishi."  
  
"ARIGATO GOZIAMUUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
Squealed a familiar voice, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums. Tae had arrived.  
  
"Hello, Tae-  
  
Iilana and Carl grew silent when she caught sight of Tae's new lover.  
  
They looked into the face of Erik.  
  
The man-who-looked-like Erik winked conspiratorially at Iilana and looked at Carl with a "break-her-heart-andI'll-break-you-into-bits" warning glance before being heartily introduced by Tae. Iilana smiled. Tae had found love- and Erik was at peace-somewhat.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
All turned to see Natalie, the nursemaid of Anna and Gabriel's offspring, with Gabriella(who had her father's eyes and her mother's beauty-and stubborness-) and Samuel(vice versa) in tow.  
  
"Where is your father?"  
  
asked Anna.  
  
Natalie passed her a letter. She opened it and read:  
  
"Dear all,  
  
I truly apologise for not being able to meet up with you all, but I must say, the monsters here in Kyoto are quite the devil to find and kill. Samuel and Gabriella are only 5 and they know much about monsters and fighting as I do-don't know if it's a good thing or not. Anyway, how's the children Carl? Have they grown wings yet? Can't talk much. Must stop. Hear a demon somewhere. Till we meet again,  
  
Good day.  
  
Yous Sincerely, Gabriel Van Helsing.  
  
P.S. Tell Anna I love her."  
  
The kids rolled their eyes at such sentiments. Anna smiled as she folded it nd returned it to Natalie. Pouring sake in small cups, Tae passed them around-the kids got water-.  
  
"A toast-to all of us-!"  
  
said Tae.  
  
"And to Gabriel,"  
  
added Anna.  
  
"Cheers,"  
  
They all replied in unision. -and drank to a good year ahead.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It is spring in Kyoto. The sakuras fall. Baptizing us all. All is beautiful and good indeed.   
  
THE END   
  
OK PEOPLE, THAT'S THE END! But, anyone who wants me to write a prequel-that is, how Dracula and Gabriel met Allegria and Illyria, Illyria's sucide and so on and so forth? .If so, 10 or more reviews PLEASE? 


End file.
